JP2005-83455A discloses a shock absorber where a cylindrically-shaped mounting member (mounting eye) is bonded on a capping member that obstructs a lower end of an outer case.
In the above-described shock absorber, in order to enhance a strength at a bonding portion of the mounting member, reinforcement welding is performed at an outer peripheral surface side of the mounting member at the bonding portion.